The Strangler
by riyer
Summary: What if Benjen decided not to go to the wall, what if he knew the truth of Jon Snow. Catelyn gets caught in the act and things go downhill for her. If you don't like to see the Tully's bashed please don't read. ONESHOT


Don't own anything.

284 AC

The news when it arrived had shocked him more than he could ever say.

Lysa Tully had been caught in bed with a childhood friend of hers, Petyr Baelish the same man who had challenged Brandon for Catelyn's hand. The message further stated that upon being confronted by her husband she had attempted to kill him..

Jon was safe, wrote Robert. The man could have told him more, but Robert had never been one for details. He wanted to know the details, but it seems that investigation was still ongoing. It was a scandal, it had only been a year since the end of the rebellion and two since they had been married.

Hoster Tully it seems had been called to the capital as demanded by the king and his hand so they could deliver judgement ask him some pointed questions.

He never did like how Hoster Tully had demanded marriages for his daughters with Lord Paramounts to lend support in the war. He was a prickly man, with more pride than was good for a man. Hoster Tully may deride Walder Frey, but in Ned's eyes he was no better. He had done the same thing, and Ned was sure if he had more of age sons and daughters he would have seen all of them married off in the rebellion for the support of the Riverlands.

He wondered what he should tell his wife, she was dutiful and that was the best that he could say about her. They had not been able to connect as a husband and wife should, she was very...Southren.. Yes that was the word, even though he had spent many years in the Vale, his was a Northman. She had tried at every opportunity to get better deals with her homeland, and though he could not blame her for that as every marriage alliance was based on mutual benefit, but the North needed time to itself after the rebellion. They needed to heal and rebuilt,

He was sure she would hate being married to Brandon with his wolf's blood. He would have driven her mad, with his philandering ways he thought with a chuckle.

As he was wondering how he should break this news to his wife, he heard a knock at his solar.

He kept the letter aside as he asked whoever was knocking to come in, it was a household guard whose name escaped him, he was young, maybe he was new.

"My Lord" he bowed "Lord Benjen requests that you come to the nursery, there has been an incident."

Ned's heart skipped a beat at those words, what could have happened to the children, "What has happened?" he harshly asked the guard as he stood and walked out of the solar hurriedly making his way to the nursery.

"I am sorry my Lord, I do not know"

Ned wanted to run to the nursery to find out if any of the children had been harmed and started to walk faster. As he neared the nursery, he heard his wife loudly asking someone to let her go and then threatening Benjen. What in the name of the old gods was going on, as he walked in he saw that his wife was detained by two of winterfell's guards while Benjen looked at Maester Luwin who seemed to be examining Jon.

By the gods, Lyanna's boy, had he failed her already.

Benjen's back was to him so he did not see him enter but Catelyn did and immediately demanded in an angry tone "Lord Husband, ask these men to get their hands off me, I am the Lady of Winterfell, how dare your brother ask for me to be detained" she positively seethed.

He waved a hand at the men, and looked at his brother "Ben, what is going on?"

His wife hissed at him "Why would you ask him that, I am the one who was wronged. He should be reprimanded for his disrespectful behaviour towards the Lady of the North"

"I will be asking both of you what has happened My Lady" he calmly told her

"Ned, first let the children be settled" he looked to the guard at Catelyn's left, Roger can you get two wet nurses to look after the children and also get 2 guards here, one to stand inside and one on the outside."

The guard nodded and left, a brief look of disgust crossed his face as he passed Catelyn.

Ned wondered what had happened to make a guard look at Lady Catelyn in that manner.

"Ben… why would you ask for guards? What has happened that you would take such drastic steps? Why were the guards holding Lady Catelyn" he was getting angry as well as worried.

"Please wait for a few more minutes Ned, let them arrive and then you, Lady Catelyn, Old Nan and the two guards who were here with me can go to your solar."

He then turned to Maester Luwin, "Maester will you come after you have finished checking on Jon?"

"Of course Lord Benjen, I will come" this was the first time that Ned had heard such grim tones in his Maester's voice all the while shooting Catelyn a look that Ned could not decipher.

Ned wanted answers but decided to wait and do as Ben suggested.

He saw that all the Catelyn was angrily glaring at Ben, and he was doing his best to ignore her while soothing little Jon in his arms.

###

It had taken them another 20 minutes till Ben and Catelyn were in his solar, Ben has asked the others to wait outside to be called in.

As Ned took his seat and directed his wife and brother to sit down, he composed his thoughts.

Ben was very calm but Ned could see an underlying anger swimming in his eyes and his posture was stiff.

Ben had wanted to join the Night's Watch but Ned could not bear to lose any more family so he had told him the truth about Jon and asked for his help to raise him.

They had both been saddened by the death of their sister, no matter how foolish she had been, she was still their blood.

That was when Benjen had told him all about how he knew that Lyanna was in contact with the Prince and he had not told father about it.. He did not know that she had planned to run away with him, but he did know that she was not kidnapped from what he could infer.

He was guilt ridden over the deaths of father and Brandon.

Ned had assured him that he was not at fault, no one was except the Mad King, "Lyanna was a young girl of just six and ten when she left, we all shielded her from the harsh truths of life and so she never did understand the consequences of her actions. We let her run wild."

Ben nodded at that "Father should have listened to her when she said that she did not want to marry your friend"

Ned had gotten angry at that "How can you say that Ben, he went to war for her, he loved her more than life itself. He is a good man and would have treated Lyanna with the utmost love and care."

Ben looked at him with rage burning in his eyes at that pronouncement "Your precious king" he spat taking Ned aback "Do you know what he did at Harrenhal, do you remember the night the Prince sang and Lya was crying" Ned nodded at that, how could anyone forget that accursed tourney "That afternoon, Lyanna walked in on him rutting some wench in the stables and as if that was not enough, before the feast had started he accosted her and tried to force himself on her, he was drunk and so Lyanna got the better of him and got away."

Ned was aghast at this, he could not believe that his friend would do something like that.

"Lyanna may have lied to you" he started only for Benjen to laugh derisively

"Yes, you will believe in the supposed goodness of your friend before your own family"

"Ben.." he was interrupted "No Ned, I was the one who was closest to her, she spent most of her time with me, I know what your friend did, did you think she was the kind of girl to cry over a song.. I went after her, you know, after she stomped away at the feast pouring wine all over my head.. She told me then, and how she felt that this was her lot in life and how she would never know love or be happy"

His face swam with the memories of the past "She knew he would whore and drink after they were married, what did he know of her? Her zeal for life, her wolfblood, she expected to wither away at his side. 'A man cannot change what he is Ben' she told me and I know you are his friend and you tend to see the best in people, you expect them to be as honourable as you are, but people don't act that way, even here in the North we have our intrigues and politics, we may not be as bad as the South but we too have our fair share of liars."

Ned was still not convinced, he knew Robert he had grown up with him, the way he talked of Lyanna, how he professed his love for her "Ben, I know the man, he always spoke of how much he loved her, he could not wait to marry her."  
Ben scoffed at that "Please don't tell me that he did not father any more bastards while you were at war, he loved her so much that all he could was fuck as many women as he could to dull the pain of losing her." His tone was so derisive that Ned was taken aback "The man cannot keep his cock to himself, if he loved her so much then why did he not stop fucking every woman that he saw? He already had two bastards when they were betrothed.. Do you truly think that he would not have fathered more? Mark my words this Lannister wife of his will never be happy with him, he will shame her as he would have shamed our sister"

Ned was forced to admit that Benjen was right to say that Robert had fucked his way all through the rebellion, he had always claimed that till he was married he was a free man, even after he was betrothed he did change his ways. It was a bitter realization.

"Ben… you are my brother and I am sorry.. I am so sorry that I never paid heed to Lyanna's words. You speak true that he has many bastards, but I did not know of what Robert had done at Harrenhal.. If I knew I would have confronted him...Why did Lyanna not say anything?"

"Why, you ask, you always loved him more than us Ned, would you have believed her words when you knew she did not want to marry that man that she positively despised him. Would father have listened? No, you all would have still made her marry that man, you for the friendship he bore you and Father for his ambitions. I loved father, the old gods know I do but he became very ambitious after Maester Walys started to whisper in his ears, he wanted southren power and forgot the north"

Ben looked at the ground for a few moments as they sat in silence, both contemplating the truths that had been revealed and then he spoke again "Did you know father wanted you to marry in the Reach, a daughter of the Hightowers I think her name was Lynesse."

"What? I was never told of any of this"

Benjen laughed a brittle laugh with no mirth in it "Who is there left to tell you Ned, most of our people are dead, no one paid attention to me, so I listened to all that went on around me, how do you think I knew of the letters between Lyanna and that prince? She did not tell me, I found out, I just never confronted her, I thought nothing would come of it"

He shook his head "How wrong was I?"

They were both quiet for a while then Ned spoke up "I need you now more than ever, I too lost them even if you knew them better. You may think that I love Robert more but you are my family.. I love you Ben.. I would die for any of you...You think I am happy to be Lord of Winterfell, I don't know anything, I was in the Vale most of my life, I know nothing of the North and its people. You do, I need your help otherwise I may just lose it all."

"I told you I am staying... for Jon… and for you brother" he said softly and continued in a more cheerful tone "Who else will teach Robb, Jon and all your other children to rebel, their Uncle Benjen of course, I will teach them to make you miserable."

He both chuckled at that image.

"She would have loved that boy and would have spoiled him like no child ever was. He would have had a sword in his hand before he could walk, if she had her way." a watery smile lit up his face as Benjen imagined his sister with a child.

"She did love him, even as she lay there all her thoughts were for the child. She was so pale, when all her life she was life itself"

###

Ned cleared his mind all of these thoughts, the talks that they had had in the godswood after that first time, had made them closer as brothers, Ben had slowly taught him what it meant to be of the North what the bannermen were like. He had shown him where the journals of the past Lords of the North were kept, he had learned more from those than anything Ben had told him, but he had Benjen to thank for that, he never would have found those by himself hidden as they were.

"Lord Stark I request that you let me finish my tale before you ask any questions of me or my witnesses. It is a short tale however abhorring it may be"

Ned was startled at the formal mode of address that Benjen adopted but he gave his assent all the same, he was now afraid to hear what his brother may tell him.

"I was finished with my training early when my sword got a crack in it, so I decided to call it a day. Roger and Fingal were with me as they were heading towards the maester's tower."

"We met Old Nan on the way and relieved her of the supplies she was carrying to the nursery and decided to look in on the children." his face turned to stone then and the words that came next left Ned gasping in disbelief "When I opened the door, I saw Lady Catelyn" he spat "holding a pillow to Jon's face as he struggled to breathe."

Ned looked sharply at Catelyn at those words but she did not look guilty but rather defiant.

"I then had the guards apprehend her, sent for you and the Maester."  
"Why would you do this My Lady? Ned's voice was cold

Catelyn sat up straighter and looked him straight in the eye "I have done nothing, I was holding a pillow yes, but I was placing it in the crib, not smothering the bastard." she shot a look of pure venom at Benjen, "Your brother has wronged me, he has accused me of grave crimes without proof, he did not even ask me of what I was doing, he assumed and had me held by guards like I was a peasant and not a noble lady of high birth." she then turned to look at him and with a look of defiant arrogance she stated "I demand satisfaction, he wanted to go to the wall, I want him to be sentenced to the wall now.. I am a daughter of Hoster Tully the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and I will not be treated as a common criminal. My family will not stand for this"

A calm coldness came over Lord Eddard Stark at her words, he had felt that the Tully's were trouble, with no honour when Hoster Tully strong armed Jon Arryn into marrying his younger daughter, he was not averse to marry Catelyn in his brother's stead, his father had given them his word and now that he was the Stark in WInterfell it was his duty to keep that word. But to marry his daughter to a man older than even her father was an act so despicable that it belied words, and now with the raven that he had received today, he understood the depths of depravity that this family would go to.

"Benjen, please call in the witnesses, I would like to hear what they have to say." his voice was firm, he believed his brother but this matter was too grave for him to just pass judgement, it was a good thing that there were so many people to have witnessed such a vile event.

The guards and Old Nan corroborated the tale, and yet Lady Catelyn denied any wrongdoing, going so far as to claim that this was a conspiracy against her.

"Lady Catelyn, you will be held for a trial in your rooms, I will call upon my bannermen and inform your father of your impending trial. If he wishes to defend you then he may come. Though I very much doubt he will"

She was angry enough that she stood rapidly as her chair tipped back "How dare you? You would not believe my words, I have told you the truth of the matter and you wish to shame me, YOUR WIFE with a trial, as if it were not enough that you shame me in this very castle with your bastard. Fine, do as you wish Lord Stark, my father will never allow me to be harmed - Family, Duty, Honour - he will come here and set things straight." she then turned as if to leave the solar.

"Lady Catelyn, I have not given you leave - there is a reason why your father will not come. Do you not want to know why?"

She did not turn around but stiffened her spine and spoke "What new tale will the other brother concont I wonder" she stated airily as if she had nothing to fear

"No tale My Lady, a raven arrived today, your dear sister Lysa has been arrested for fornication with a man other than her husband and then attempting to kill her husband Jon Arryn when confronted by him." if his voice held a tinge of satisfaction at seeing her pain no one could blame Ned for that "So you see My Lady, your illustrious family, its words and its members are already shamed. The truth will out at your trail and you will be proven innocent or guilty, the manner of your punishment is something that I will not decide on" he saw Benjen stiffen at that but he pushed on "I will call a panel from the North to sit in judgement" Ned stood and walked around the solar so he could look upon her face, she was still beautiful to look upon but beauty hid a multitude of sins "I do this, because I am convinced of your guilt, and I may just kill you for the monstrous act that you tried to commit. I will not be associated with an attempted child killer" he saw her flinch at those words.

He raised his voice "Jason" the door opened and a guard stepped in "Escort Lady Catelyn to her chambers, she is not to leave them for anything, she is a prisoner of Winterfell as of now till her trial is to be held."

The guard nodded and left with the riverlander.

###

Catelyn could not believe what she had almost done, she was sure that she would have removed the pillow if Benjen had come in just a few moments later.

She had not held the pillow for long either, when she lifted it the bastard was only coughing and not blue in the face.

The hate that she had for the bastard was eating her up alive, even though her son was the trueborn, her good brother spoiled that bastard more. She wondered if it was because he looked like a true Northerner unlike her son who was the very image of her Uncle Brynden and little Edmure. All the servants of Winterfell, especially that old woman who spoke with her as if she was her equal exclaimed at how the bastard looked just like Lord Stark when he was a wee babe. It galled her to see the people that her son would one day rule coo over the mistake, they should ignore the bastard, she had wanted him to be moved to the servants quarters, but her husband had vehemently refused and then treated with a cold disdain for the rest of the week.

She was afraid someday, her husband would name the bastard his heir, both brothers loved that child too much, though her husband did spend equal amounts of time with her precious Robb.

But that bastard should have been left with its mother, or if she was dead then with someone else, anyone else, why did he have to bring it in their home.

Why did they not understand that each time she visited her son, she had to look upon that child of lust and sin and seethe, it was a symbol of her husband's infidelity, a sign that she had been wronged.

Benjen should have been allowed to go to the wall, if he had then her husband would spend more time with her and she would have taught him how to rule; she had all but been the Lady of Riverrun since her mother's death.

As things stood now they did not even call each other by their given names, they rarely spoke on personal matters just the common household matters that required his attention, her husband either read those journals that were locked somewhere for understanding his land or he spoke with his brother and the old Castellan Norrey.

He spend time in the Godswood which she hated going to, it felt wrong to her, as if something was watching her, a creeping feeling of discomfort would not go away whenever she went there.

She had asked him to build a sept for her, and he had told her that he would speak with the Castellan to survey land for it.

She had been so happy, she could find refuge in the seven, they would guide her and show her the answers to all the troubles she now faced.

However a week later he had informed her that a part of the betrothal contract was that she could not ask for a Sept to be build in the North, nor could she employ a septa to teach any daughters that she bore. Any children they had would also be brought up only in the faith of the Old Gods and not in the Light of the Seven.

She knew of those clauses but she hoped that her husband did not as he had spend most of his life in the Vale. He calmly explained that it was a standard clause for whenever a Northerner married a Southren Lady no matter which house. It was only the Manderly's that followed the seven and even when they were given refuge they had to promise that they would not try and convert anyone that did not wish to or their title and the lands would be taken from them.

So even the comfort of the seven were denied to her, how was she to teach any future daughters to be proper ladies, how would she find good matches for them if they did not learn from a septa. The only house of any worth in the North was Stark, so she had planned for southren matches for all her children.

Her father had educated her on what was expected of this arrangement, she was to influence the North to be more lenient of the Riverlands, she was to ensure that they got the best trade agreements, the best rates for using their harbour and that grain should be bought first from the riverlands rather than any other kingdom.

If only her good brother did not influence her Lord Husband so much then by now she was sure that they would be well on their way to falling in love.

Though she thought, it could also be because she was not allowed to lay with him for six moons after they had arrived back in Winterfell. She had been told by the Maester both at Riverrun and here at Winterfell that she should wait for 9 moons at leasts before it was safe to do so as it would be hard on her health if she fell pregnant again so soon.

So even the avenue of seducing her husband was denied to her until three moons ago, however by then they were so set in their behaviour that it was difficult to do anything and not be seen as a wanton woman. She sometimes wondered if her husband missed the bastard's mother, she had heard the servants gossiping once that he had loved Ashara Dayne.

That dornish seductress was dead now, jumped from a tower they said when she found out that her Queen, her children and her brother were dead. She wondered if the bastard was her's, they all claimed that she had a stillbirth but what if those were lies. It drove her mad with envy, she knew that Ashara Dayne was an exceptionally beautiful woman, and it made her feel inferior.

But then she would think, I have won, I am the Lady of Winterfell, the wife of the warden of the North, Mother of his Heir… and that's when the resentment would flare up again..for she was not the only mother to a child of Eddard Stark.

The bastard was too pretty to be borne of a peasant or a tavern wench.. His looks were too refined..too noble.. no matter that he was born of lust and sin.

While he did look a lot like her husband, he also had a hint of otherworldly beauty about him that the Dayne's possessed. People said that it was the blood of the first men and the blood of Old Valyria that made them look as such.

She simmered at the love he bore for Ashara and that he had married her only out of duty.

She too was a beautiful woman, why would he not fall in love with her.

It was the bastard she was sure, that thing that was thorn in the happiness of her life, so she had decided to end it, surely the seven would not look down upon her, they taught us that bastards are a sin in their eyes, creatures of treachery coveting only power and the destruction of their noble house so that they could have the things denied them by laws of men and gods.

She thought this would save her son, with this one act, no one would know, many children died in their sleep, what was one more child that no one would cry about, it was only a bastard.

And then the door had opened and reality had come crashing down, she was sure that she would not have killed the bastard, she was only a little angry and she had a right to be.

She would not actually gone through with it, she was a pious woman, she was dutiful, she knew what was expected of her, she had never disappointed her father, she had taken on the duty to care for her siblings, she had done everything asked of her, she was just a little angry.

She would not have gone as far as killing a child, even if he was a stain on her otherwise good life, if the gods killed it, all the better but she was not a murderer.

The accusations that followed and the indignities she suffered had made her more than a little vengeful. She would see that the brother was sent away, she would offer the wall and then bargain down to a lesser punishment. The bastard too would go, as he was the source of discontent, the brother could take him with him for all she cared.

What was the word of a seventeen year old boy and a few guards against the word of the Lady of Winterfell, daughter of Hoster Tully, she was his wife, he had to take her side, her father would not stand for anything else. He would bring the might of the Riverlands onto the North if a hair on her head was harmed and the Vale would also be with her as her sister was the Lady of the Vale.

It was the King that worried her, but it was a bastard and the matter would be finished before it began and in compensation she would send away the brother.. Whatever distance came between them as a result of this event, she would mend as she swelled with another child. It would be the children that would bring Lord Stark to her arms. She was all but assured of her vindication and victory.

And then he had all but thrown the news of Lysa in her face.

How could Lysa do such a thing, and why would she do it.

Oh by the seven how would her father save her now, the name of the Tully's would take a hit, they would recover ofcourse but with the way things stood her birth and her good name was not enough to convince the people of her truth.

The northerners were predisposed to the word of a Stark and now with little threat of war, how was she to survive this trial.

No, she could not believe that her father would abandon her, she was his favorite daughter, he had always loved her the most. He would come and solve this.

She was also sure that whatever the matter was with Lysa, it was naught but lies and tales.

Yes, Lysa was a sweet girl with her love of lemon cakes and knightly valour, she had not a mean bone, she would never shame her family in a manner such as this.

It was all a ruse to break her spirit, she would show these people that the Tully's would not back down, They had charted the course of many a turbulent waters and this was naught but a meander.

###

"By the old gods Ben, is Jon safe?" he asked his brother with urgency as soon as his wife had left the solar. He had promised Lyanna that he would keep her child safe, he could not fail that promise, he just could not. He would never have imagined that the child would in peril in his own home.

"Maester Luwin said he was doing.." a knock interrupted them as Maester Luwin poked his head in "My Lord"

"Oh come in Maester Luwin" he gestured for the man to sit "we were just speaking about Jon's health, is he doing well."

"He is as well as a child could be when treated in such an abominable manner" his face was screwed in distaste "I apologize if I overstep my position - she is your Lady Wife, My Lord, however such is thing is not to be borne" he shook his head.

"The child will have some trouble breathing for a day or two as he was held down as has a bruise on his chest. I am afraid that I cannot predict the long term consequences."

Benjen frantically interrupted "What does that mean Maester Luwin, what consequences? I thought you said Jon would be fine"

Ned too leaned forward in his seat and looked worriedly at the Maester "His body was denied air, for how long we do not know, nor can we say any certainty, in some cases when this happens even with adults we find that the patient can become simple. That is to say My Lords, they lose a portion of their working mind, in a child so young we can only wait and watch. There are some tests that can be done however Jon is too young for them to be performed. In physical terms he will be fine in a week as the bruises on his chest fade, mentally I cannot say My Lords..At best we can monitor his progress based on how well he keeps up with the little Lord Robb."

"By the old gods, how did we not see the hatred that lurks in her heart, that she could so to an innocent child, it astounds me." Ned exclaimed

"I do not know My Lord, she seemed dutiful, if not warm in her time here." Maester Luwin replied

"Maester Luwin, I think it is the blood that runs through her veins.. Here read this" he handed him the raven that he was given by the same man earlier in the day.

Benjen is reading over Maester Luwin's shoulder and Ned hears them gasp as they absorb the news about Lysa Tully.

"This could be the downfall of house Tully, I do not imagine people will forget this for another few generations… if they survive for that long." said Benjen shaking his head "Not that I care Ned, after what that woman has done to... " he breathes in deep and stops talking.

Maester Luwin hands the raven back "My Lord, what will you do now?"

"I will hold a trail for Catelyn Tully, - I would like you to send ravens to all the houses of the North as well as to Riverrun.. Invite them to the trial.. I am going to form a panel of five of my bannermen to judge her as was done in the past in the time of Winter Kings… I don't wish to have anyone claim that we have done her injustice. Send one to Kings Landing too informing them of the act as well the manner of trial. Tell the King that we are proceeding in such a manner as I am too close to the matter to judge without bias"

"Of course My Lord, I will send the ravens right away." said Maester Luwin as he stood and left the solar.

Benjen sighed and pulled at his hair as he growled "We should have put her in the bloody dungeons with mouldy bread and water for sustenance."

He looked up at Ned with a face that was as hard as the statues in the crypts of WInterfell "Ned, if anything is wrong with Jon, I want her head. I will not have the last piece of her be destroyed due to a woman who is insane as far as I can tell. If she thinks her name will save her, then she is mistaken. I do not care if we have to war with the bloody riverlands, if anything…"his voice wavered and he cleared his throat "anything is wrong with Jon, I will take her head myself and you will give it to me."

Ned stood and walked over to Benjen, he made him stand and clasped his arm "I give you my word brother, I have defied two Kings for her, she loved her son and I will make sure that anyone that wrongs him pays with blood." his voice is resolute and firm, his eyes hard.

All Ned can see is his sister pleading with him to keep her son safe, and even if the culprit is the mother of his child, he knows that she must pay. Any woman that can try to kill a child is someone that he will not be tied to for life. He only hoped that the tendencies of such fell acts would be washed away in his son, by the blood of the Winter.

###

It had taken a moon's turn to eventually hold the trial, Brynden 'The Blackfish' Tully had send a raven stating he would be coming and to delay the trial till he had agreed to do so as they did not want any hint of scandal, if someone from her family was here then it would be very difficult to gainsay the sentence.

The whole of the Northern Lords had sent ravens that they would come and see justice happen for the wrongs done to a Stark, even if he was not one in name he was one in blood. Though Ned was pretty sure they came for gossip and to see the fall of a southren woman.

Ned had chosen Lord Bolton, Lord Manderly, Lord Umber and Lady Dustin as members the panel, with himself was the fifth.

The panel was carefully picked by Castellan Norrey, Ben and himself, Bolton was chosen to give him a sense of importance, Manderly for his hidden cunning, Umber for his loyalty and Lady Dustin as a peace offering and a test of her loyalty. They had all been briefed on the set of events that had led to this trial. The witnesses were ready and the stage was prepared, all that was left now was to finish the tale.

The Blackfish had been allowed to meet with his niece, what they spoke of he did not know as the guard had been posted outside and they had spoken in low tones however he was told that the Blackfish had looked disturbed when he eventually left the room.

Ned was thankful that the trial was finally taking place, he had been fed up with the daily entreaties by his 'wife' to see Robb, as if he would allow that would-be child murderer near any child let alone his heir, she may be his mother but he could not trust her now, not anymore.

She had tried to cajole, then threaten, then rage, then cry.. He wondered if the woman was truly mad, or was it the Whent blood that had cursed her so, as their castle had cursed them all following the tourney.

The trial was held in the great hall, as there were too many people to hold them all in the throne room. Catelyn was brought in by the guards and escorted to the chair placed in front of the panel.

She had no witnesses to present, all she had was her word and her name.

He had asked Lord Manderly to preside over the proceedings as he had a flair for dramatics and as he was a follower of the seven, there would be no one claiming religious bias.

"Lady Catelyn, of House Tully, daughter of Hoster Tully and Minisa Whent married to the Lord of Winterfell Warden of the North Eddard Stark you have been accused of the most heinous of crimes - attempting to murder an innocent child Jon Snow who has not seen even two namedays" began Lord Manderly

Even though the people in the hall already knew what Catelyn was accused of, they all gasped and whispered amongst themselves as if this was the time they had ever heard of it.

"Do you deny this?" Lord Manderly called in a louder voice to breach the noise created by the spectators.

Catelyn Tully looked at them with defiance "Yes, I deny it. I did not attempt to murder any child."

"As it is your right to protest your innocence, we will begin this trial with the calling of the witnesses. Benjen Stark please come forward."

This started the procession of the people who had accompanied Benjen that fateful day and the last witness being Maester Luwin who confirmed that the child was smothered, he could not say for how long, and then he explained all the things that could go wrong due to the amount of time he was denied air at such a young age when children were susceptible to many dangers.

The people in the hall, were disgusted with the noble Lady, as she denied each accusation and called them all liars.

She claimed up until the Maester's testimony that she was only putting the pillow in his crib.

When confronted with actual proof of her wrongdoing, she lost her mind.

At first she claimed that the Maester was lying as he was in service to Winterfell and that he or someone else had bruised and smothered the child a little bit so that they could claim that she had done so.

That was when Roose Bolton spoke for the first time during the trial "And what reason, Lady Tully, would he have to do that? Why would he harm his own child?" then as if to pour salt in the wound he continued "Do you imagine the Starks, who are the most honourable of families in either in North or South would commit such an abominable act? Why your own sister has been proven to be a fornicator and would be murderer, so for you to be a kinslayer is not such a big leap." he finished his speech with no tone or inflection, as if the man was devoid of any emotion.

"I am Lady STARK!" she stood and yelled at Lord Bolton "That boy is a bastard, he is no kin of mine, he will never be my kin, it should have died in his mother's womb. That thing is a product of lust and sin, a BASTARD!

I AM THE LADY OF A NOBLE HOUSE. I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG, HE SHOULD HAVE DIED WHEN I HELD…." she screamed like a banshee and then clammed up as soon as she realised what she had almost said.

Her eyes were wild as she looked around the room as if looking for an escape, all she found was horror and disgust on the faces of the people around her.

The judges then called the trial to a break as they conferred amongst themselves for a decision.

That she was guilty was clear to everyone, even the Blackfish had looked at her with horror when she had started to rant and he had understood that yes, his little Cat had tried to murder a child.

Lord Manderly called for quiet as motioned for the guards near Catelyn Tully to make her stand "Lady Tully, as loathe as I am to call you a Lady, I must, because as you say you are of noble blood, I will not cast any aspersions on your family as it is not my place to do so. Your crimes have been verified by not only eyewitnesses to the event but even by your own words, there is no shade of doubt that you attempted to murder Jon Snow and would have succeeded if not for the timely arrival of Benjen Stark." he took a sip of his wine and continued "You have also not shown any remorse for your actions and only denied the truth, you have wished death upon an innocent child, the verdict of this panel is this."

Lord Manderly cast his gaze around the room as he let the tension build "Your marriage to Lord Stark has been annulled due to your actions, Robb Stark however will remain here at Winterfell and still the heir of Lord Eddard Stark. You are to leave the North and never step a foot past the Neck or your life will be forfeit. The only reason you live is because the child Jon lives Lady Tully."

At the end of the sentence Ned stood and finally spoke "You have until sundown to leave Lady Tully" he said in a cold voice "May your gods look upon you with favour, for the old gods shall curse you for harming a child." the guards came forward and tried to move her towards the side entrance so she could leave the room, without being maimed or killed by the people in the room. She jerked her arm out of their hold and walked with her head high as people cursed her name.

###

His chest hurt with a soul deep pain at his niece's confession. Where had they gone wrong in raising in girls, they had tried their best, the seven knew they had done their best to instill in them the meaning of family, duty, honour.

And now Lysa was sentenced to be a silent sister, and his little Cat had been charged to attempting to murder a child.

He would have understood if she had just treated the child badly, it was her husband's bastard afterall, and such an indignity was not to be borne, but to kill the bastard, that was not what he had ever expected of his brother's children.

Eddard Stark also bore some fault in this fiasco, he should not have brought the child to his home, he understood that in the North and Dorne they did not look at bastards the same way that the other kingdoms did, however he should have understood that Cat was of the Riverlands and she would not welcome a bastard to her bosom.

And then to keep the child in the same place as his heir, it was madness, madness and folly.

Had they let them have too much freedom when they were growing, he knew that Hoster was not strict enough with Cat and much too strict with Lysa.. and after that fiasco with Baelish and moontea; Hoster had come to despise Lysa, it showed in small ways nothing overt to tip anyone off; but he knew his brother and could see the anger swimming behind his blue eyes.

Lysa even without her maidenhead intact could have been married into a lesser house in the Riverlands, she would have gotten a young, handsome husband and she would have forgotten all about Baelish. But in a bid for power and resentment at Lysa he had married her off to a man that was even older than Hoster.

Jon Arryn may have been a honourable man, but he was a man with less than half his teeth left, and a balding head. No young Lady would ever wish to marry such a man, Lysa was just ten and six and her husband was old enough to her grandfather.

He had fought with Hoster for that too, but like all their arguments it amounted to nothing, neither brother ever gave each other an inch.

Was that another reason for this decline in the children, did they spend so much time fighting that they could not see what was in front of them.

They had not seen the designs that Petyr had on Cat and did not see Lysa willing to shame the family. What had they done, what would their mother say if she was alive now.

He promised himself that he would at least not let Edmure down, he would take him on as his squire when turned 8 and teach him what it means to be a Tully.

###

Catelyn Tully, did not cry or weep or rage as servants packed her things.

What was left to do now, she would go back home and she would be welcomed back by the people there, they would understand why she had done the things she had.

Her father would no doubt bring the Starks to their knees, they had come begging to her father to gain the might of the Riverlands and they would come to her on their knees when her father was through with these Northmen.

Why had Uncle Brynden not contested her judgement, she had hoped that he would, but maybe he wanted to get her home and out of hostile territory.

She had seen the looks that these people had sent her way and the way that they looked at her Uncle. No matter, her only regret was that she would not be allowed to take her son with her, he was the one ray of sunshine in this bleak gray land.

She would get him back, she was sure of that, her father would never leave a family member behind. And her son was a Tully as much as he was a Stark.

What would they tell him she wondered when he grew and asked about his mother.

No, it would not be take that long for her to regain her son, her father would make sure of that.

It was a prayer that she repeated over and over - her father would avenge all the slights against her. She walked out of this castle for the last time, and saw the escort of Riverlanders with her Uncle, they had not even provided her with a carriage and she would have to ride a horse.

###

287 AC

In the last three years, Eddard Stark had seen many changes within and without the North.

The attack on Jon and the subsequent banishment of Catelyn Tully had seemed like a storm at the time, for a time he had wondered if he had been wrong to claim Jon as his seed, was the fall of Catelyn hsi fault.

But after some thought he had realised that no matter whose child Jon had been any woman who would try to murder a child was not fit to be the Lady of Winterfell, a title last held by his Lady mother, who as fierce and yet loving, from what Brandon had told them, his mother was very much like their sister Lyanna, it was her Flint heritage they claimed, from their grandmother Arya Flint.

When Robert had learned of all this, he had written to Ned a long letter that he had sent though a messenger, and he had also sent along a Letter of Legitimization for Jon. He stated that it was a gift for Jon Arryn's namesake who was also hurt by a Tully. Ned and Benjen were only too happy to accept this generous gift, it also provided another layer of safety for Jon.

He had been urged by many to marry again, and that shrew of a woman, Barbrey Dustin widow of Willam Dustin had also come to put her suit forward.

Benjen had told him them all about how she had chased after Brandon so she could be the Lady of Winterfell. Brandon though never would have married her, that is why he had arranged for Willam who was his friend to marry Barbrey as he had taken her virtue and did not want Lord Ryswell to concoct some scheme to see his blood in Winterfell.

They all feared what would happen when he finally married again, would Robb be in danger from his new wife's family so that his second son would claim the title of the next Lord of Winterfell.

To avoid this Ned had claimed that Benjen would be the next in line till Robb was ten and seven, and Benjen had no intention to marry until they had the measure of Ned's new wife.

Eventually Ned had married Dacey Mormont, a woman that was as beautiful as she was deadly.

The Mormonts were loyal and due to their story of "laying with bears" they doubted she would look down on either Robb or Jon.

And what a wonderful Lady of Winterfell she was, she loved both his boys with all her heart.

She had gifted him with a daughter they had named Arya, she looked like a Stark through and through, with her long face and gray eyes.

Although Dacey herself had a long face and dark hair. He was very happy with his wife, something he had not glimpsed with Catelyn.

The last he had heard of Catelyn was that she was given the choice of either marrying a Frey or joining the silent sisters, she had chosen to give her life over to the seven after meeting Walder Frey.

Petyr Baelish had been sentenced to death for graft in Gulltown, he would have never been caught had it not been for him being caught and then investigated thoroughly.

Lysa had tried to run away many times from the silent sisters, so had to be moved to the Quiet Isle there upon being told of Petyr Baelish's death she had drowned herself.

It was also found that she had once been pregnant with his child and her father had given her moontea, this resulted in the Tully name being further sullied. Pity it was not enough reason to replace them as the Lord Paramounts of the Riverlands.

Jon Arryn had married again but this time he had chosen a widow from a knightly house in the Vale who was still in her childbearing years and had three daughters of her own.

He had finally achieved his goal of getting an heir when his wife Erin had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Ned hoped they would be healthy and hale. The new Lady Arryn was pregnant again, and they all hoped for a safe delivery for both mother and child.

Benjen had toured the Wall, and had even gone beyond it as he had always wanted to, that was a harrowing time for the Starks.

Beyond the wall, he had been lost during an unexpected summer snowstorm, they could even launch a rescue for a month due to the raging winds that brought with it snow and sleet. The last gasp of winter they called it.

Two months after he was lost, Benjen found his way back to Castle Black, the surprise was the additional person with him, Benjen had stolen himself a little wildling.

He had married her and they were quite happy, even if his wife Inka a spearwife had a bit of trouble fitting in as the wife of a southren.

Together they had built up and trained a Winter Guard of 8000 men and women from all over the North whose job was to patrol the lands and help the Warden in keeping the King's peace.

Dacey and Inka were very forceful in convincing them with regards to the ability of women to fight, they had finally worn their husband's down on the matter.

Things in the North were peaceful, they were faced with the power plays by Bolton and the schemes of Ryswell.

And their downfall.. Well now that is a tale for another time.

###

The idea behind this is how Catelyn would be isolated in Winterfell at the start if Benjen was still there as Ned would be more interested in spending time with his remaining family and learning about all that had gone on at his home when he was fostered in the Vale and during the rebellion.

As Ben knows about Jon, he is more protective of the boy and this drives Catelyn mad that the bastard is loved more than the true born. She never intended to kill the child, her emotions just got the better of her, if she had not been caught everything would have been fine for her.

Also this is my personal opinion but I hate all of the Tully's except the Blackfish.

So if I happen to be harder on them than other characters, its coz I can't stand them.. Especially Catelyn. I think of her as another Cersei just without the incest. She blunders from one disaster to another and never takes any responsibility for her actions. Also I started to hate her in the very first book when she told Jon that he should have died in place of Bran.. What a b***h!

Read and Review...


End file.
